Uchiha Girl
by wolfrun1
Summary: What if there was a psychic in the Naruto world? A what if she made it her goal to ruin everyone's life? Well, read this to find out! Don't worry, no one gets killed, just pranked. SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SakuObsession, GaaraOC.
1. The Mission Briefing

The Kazekage had three children; Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Gaara was the one Rachel had been hired to play with. He was a year younger than her, that age was seven. Kankuro was eight; Temari, ten.

Rachel, though she was only seven, was a jounin level Leaf kunoichi hired by the Kazekage to play with his emotionally, unstable, bastard of a son.

You see, when Gaara's mom was pregnant with the boy, she admitted to her husband, the Kazekage, that she had had an affair. As punishment, the Kazekage arranged for the fetus to be fused with Shakaku, a one tailed demon badger biiju. Gaara's mother passed during childbirth and but her dying wish was for the baby to be named Gaara, which translates into "I love death". When Gaara was born, his red hair proved that he wasn't the son of the brunette leader.

Shakaku had unimaginable power. The kage had believed that he could harness and control it through his "son", so he trained the boy.

He soon realized that Gaara's love deprived emotions were, some what, uncontrollable. The boy began to attack anyone that made him angry or upset. With his power so great and his chakra so demonic, even some of the village jounin were lost in his temper tantrums.

Seeing Gaara as a threat to his village's safety, the Kage gave up on his plans of power and began sending assassin after assassin on countless failing missions to end the boy's life. Eventually he gave up and thought up a new plan. He decided to try and calm the boy down, find him a friend. He sent out messages to a number of hidden villages. Few months passed, and he got a response from the fire country's hidden village saying that they had the perfect person, Rachel.

Anyways, back to the Sand-Sibs. Being the children of the Sand Village's strongest shinobi, it was only expected that the three would be somewhat geniuses.

Temari fancied the wind element, which actually wasn't uncommon in this particular hidden village. Seeing how it was located in the wind country. She carried a huge fan with three purple "moons" drawn on. The "moons" were drawn on to indicate the power of her attack. One was the lowest and three was the highest.

Kankuro was, at the time, was learning to become a master puppeteer. He practically refused to go anywhere without at least one puppet. "Scarecrow" and "Black Ant" were his favorites. The two puppets were designed by a former Sand-nin named Sasori.

Gaara used the sand element, obviously. Ever since he was born, the sand seemed to protect him like a mother hen. It didn't matter what threatened him, whether it be friend, foe, or even Gaara himself, the sand was always there to keep harm away. It would follow him everywhere he went, just hovering slightly over his head. When he turned seven, he began to carry it in a gourd on his back. The gourd was about the same length as he was from his head to his torso. It was hour glass shaped and had the word "EMO" written all over it.

This is all Rachel was told in her briefing of the mission. Now all she had to do was leave.


	2. Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Rachel. I am Rachel.

Author's Note: When I first started watching Naruto, I started to imagine what it would be like if I added a character that knew all the things that us Naruto fans knew. And pretty soon, I'll be adding characters from other shows I watch.

When Rachel was three years old, the Leaf Village was still recovering from a demon attack that had happen a few years before. She was found unconscious on the ground in front of the entrance gate.

Rachel had abilities that the Leaf village had never heard of. She could predict future events, she could control elements without hand symbols, and she could freeze time. What scared them the most about her was that she had a demonic aura.

It wasn't just her abilities that they had never seen, she looked different. She had skin that was as dark as the bark of a tree and eyes like chocolate. Her hair was long and grayish-white, which wasn't uncommon in the village. But when it got wet, within seconds it would frizz up and expand into a knotted mess. Her adopted family would have to hot iron it constantly (at least once every two weeks, even more often if it rained).

The villagers had no clue where Rachel had come from. The only thing she knew about herself was how old she was, her name, and what she could do. The ANBU that had stumbled upon her thought she might be a threat, they wanted to kill her. The Hokage, however, didn't want to kill someone so young. But he didn't ignore the fact that she was not of this village, he put her in the care of the head family in one of the most respected clans in the Hidden Leaf.

The Uchiha's were the founders of the police department and users of the demon controlling sharinghan. That made them the perfect candidates to watch over the girl.

Only four years later, Rachel leaves her adopted family behind. Her two brothers, her parents, all of them left behind as she leaves for her first long-term mission. But it was for the better really. She had had a vision only days before.

In it she saw her oldest brother and another, stronger looking Uchiha killing everyone. Everyone except her other brother, that is. They spared him for reasons unknown to Rachel, but she just wished that she could have been there with him when he needed someone.

She tried to warn the Hokage and the village elders, they all responded to her in the same way. 'It was just a bad dream' they all said. But Rachel knew it wasn't, she knew that she needed to get away. She got her wish when the Hokage assigned her the 5 year, baby sitting mission in the Sand village.

She left the next day.


	3. Meeting the Sand Sibs

Disclaimer: I own Naruto about as much as I own you.

_Busu dakedo, ii hito dakara_

**She might look like shit, but she's a good person.**

Chapter 1

Rachel arrived at the entrance to the Sand Village almost seconds after leaving the Leaf. She was greeted at the giant wall by four people. She could tell that three of them were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro because of the description she had been given of them. The fourth one, however, she didn't know.

"You must be Rachel." The unknown man stated in an almost monotone.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Baki." The jounin responded.

'_Lol, Baka.'_ Rachel thought.

"What are you smiling for?"

Rachel, realizing that she _was _smiling, looked up. "Nothing. No reason. So, you're Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." Rachel said, pointing at each sibling as she said their names.

"Yes." They each responded when she addressed them.

When Rachel was done talking, Baki spoke.

"Rachel, the Kazekage would like to speak with you."

"Okay, see you later."

"Wouldn't you like direc…?" Baki started, but she was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the Kazekage's office)

_knock, knock._

"Come in."

"Hello." Rachel said when she saw the Kage sitting at his desk. He looked up and scanned the little girl with his eyes.

"You must be Rachel. You look a little too young to be a jounin."

'_You look a little too stupid to be a Kage.'_ "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

"Have you met my three children?"

"Yes sir. They were at the wall when I got here."

"Good. Now, as I am sure you know, you were brought here to befriend my youngest, Gaara. He can be quite a hand-full and extremely dangerous when he's angry. So be careful."

"Yes, sir."

"You will be living in our guest house for the next 5 years. You will go with Gaara where ever he goes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You my go."

"Thank you." She said before disappearing to find Gaara.

'_What a cute kid.'_ The Kazekage thought before shaking it out and getting back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rachel's frozen time state it took about 10 minute's to find the Sand Sibs. But in reality, not even a second had gone by since she left the Kage office.

"Hey Rachel." Temari said when Rachel unfroze time and started walking next to the three. Rachel looked at them and asked, "Where'd Baki go?"

"To a meeting." Kankuro responded. "He only follows us when we get near the wall. Anytime other than that, we can move on our own."

"Cool." Rachel said with a smile. "Where are you guys going?"

"Lunch." Temari stated simply. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, thanks." (A/N: the sibs don't know Rachel has to follow Gaara)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(at a random restaurant)

"So," Kankuro started the conversation after they ordered. "Why did you come to the Sand?"

"Mission."

"How old are you?" Temari asked.

"Seven."

"You're only Gaara's age! How can you be on a mission?" Temari exclaimed.

"Because I'm Gaara's age."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro looked at her curiously.

"Well, both my older brother and I became genin at young ages. According to the rules of my family's clan, women are not allowed to become ninja. My old brother, who never really liked the clan's rules, trained me in secret. Soon he showed me off to the Hokage and I was tested. Of course, I obviously passed."

"Cool." Kankuro said.

Gaara, who had been completely silent up until now, looked up and asked.

"Why were you avoiding saying that they were your clan members? You kept saying 'my families clan' or just 'the clan'."

Rachel looked down at the table before looking back up into Gaara's eyes to answer. "I don't know whether it's right to call them _my_ clan. You see, I'm adopted."

"Oh," Kanky said kind of feeling sorry, "hey, look the food's here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished eating and the sibs offered to give Rachel a tour of the town. After visiting a few shops and clothing shops, Kankuro got bored and went to go train. Another hour went by, then Temari saw some of her friends and left to hang with them.

Now it was just Rachel and Gaara. Gaara hadn't said anything since they had talked in the restaurant. So, for the moment, they were just silently moving. Not really going anywhere in particular.

"Is there a ninja academy here in the sand?" Rachel finally said.

"No. Is there one in the leaf?"

"Yep. Where is your guest house?"

"I'll show you. Follow me." And she did. "How does it feel being adopted?"

"It's okay, I guess. My bothers are cool to me, my mom was nice, but my dad seemed kind of uncaring. But he was like that with everyone."

"…"

"What?"

"You used present tense when you spoke of your brothers, but past tense for your parents."

"You are very observant."

"Well, people don't really talk to me often…so?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"It's not important. It's getting late."

"Yeah, the guest house is just up ahead. Our house is right next to it."

They got to the houses and walked into them after saying good night to each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I like this story.


	4. The Letter and the Homecoming

Chapter 2

The next morning Rachel woke up at around 6:30. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and ate some of the breakfast food she bought at the store the day before.

When she was done, she cleaned up the mess she'd made. She was preparing to go find Gaara, when she heard someone walking up to the house. She made it to the door before they did. She opened the door and saw Gaara holding up his hand, looking like he was about to knock.

"Hey, Gaara!" She said enthusiastically, seeing that he just saved her from having to go looking for him.

"Hi." Gaara said quietly, blushing at the fact that she'd actually seemed happy to see him.

"What's up?" She asked walking out of the house and closing the door.

"I was just wondering…d-do you…do you want to go for a walk."

"Sure."(A/N: Gaara's only 7. If you watched the episodes in the series about him being younger, you'll see that he's shy around people)

From inside the Kage house, three very bored and very tired people were watching the two children walk down the dirt road.

"Wow. Rachel's only been here a day and Gaara already likes her." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, Gaara's known us his entire life and he doesn't even like us that much." Temari added.

"True." The Kazekage agreed. _'I guess she _was _the best choice.'_

"They look so adorable together." Temari squealed.

'_Yes, they do.'_ Both Kanky and his father agreed, but they'll never admit it out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara and Rachel spent the entire day together. They taught each other games such as bushin soccer and sand bowling. They built sand castles (the big kind) and watched desert clouds when they got tired.

At the end of the day, Gaara walked Rachel home again. They said their good nights and went their separate ways.

Everyday was spent together. Every morning Gaara would pick her up. And every night he would drop her off. After four years of doing so, something happened.

One evening while the two were walking down the street, a sand nin approached them.

"Rachel, this is for you." Baki said handing a letter to her then disappearing. Rachel opened to letter and read it over.

'_Dear Rachel-san,_

_We are sad to announce that a mass murder has occurred on the Uchiha grounds. Everyone was killed except for your two brothers, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke was found unconscious by ANBU members the day after the attack. He had minor injuries on his arm and forehead, but seemed to have also taken mental damage from an unregistered sharinghan. He was hospitalized for a few days and then released. Itachi has not been found yet. Based on the little information we received from Sasuke, it is believed that he was the one who murdered the clan._

_These events took place well over four years ago. We waited to tell you because we were afraid the news would distract you from your mission. We hope you are doing well and are awaiting your return._

_Sincerely,_

_Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sama'_

Rachel wasn't surprised. She wasn't very sad, either. She was mad, though. Extremely mad. She didn't even notice the angry tears when they started to stream down her face.

Gaara watched Rachel as she read over the letter. He saw her expression turn from happy to upset. When he saw the tears in her eyes fall, he felt a pain in his chest. It hurt him to see Rachel cry. Within the four years he'd know her she had never cried once. She had never gotten angry around him, nor had she been sad. That's what he liked about her. She was happy around him, and he didn't want that to stop now.

Rachel jumped when she felt Gaara's arms wrap around her. She was shocked, he never hugged her before. But it felt good. Recently she felt that Gaara was much more than a friend to her. At least, she wanted him to be. She hugged him back and didn't really notice when Gaara took the letter from her hands. He read it and then tightened his hold on her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I will be." She said then they released each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were mostly silent for the rest of the day. When night came, Gaara walked Rachel home. Rachel turned to open the door. She was about to say 'Good night', but Gaara grabbed a hold of her arm. Before she could say anything, he pecked her on the cheek. She stared at him for a minute the let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked with an angry-embarrassed tone.

"Nothing." She said, pulling him back towards her. There lips met and a very surprised, yet extremely happy Gaara wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and she slid her arms around his neck.

In the house next door, a boy was looking out the window while removing the some purple make-up from his face.

"Rachel and Gaara finally got together." He said stated, still staring out the window.

"Really?!" Temari and her father said in unison as they hurried over to the window.

"They still look cute together." Temari squealed.

"You do realize that now you'll need to given Gaara _the talk_?" Kanky said looking at his dad.

"Yeah, Rachel only has a few months left here. We need to prepare him for the day she leaves him."

"Dad", Temari said pointing at Gaara who was now carrying Rachel into the guest house, "I think _that's _what he meant by _the talk_."

"Oh SHIT!" The Kage ran out of the house and made it to the door just before it closed behind Gaara.

Obviously, Gaara wasn't very happy about the interruption. Who would be? Rachel wasn't happy either, but she was kind of relieved. She didn't want sex. She had this strange fear of STDs and teenage pregnancies. However, she also hadn't wanted to say no to Gaara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five year mission period ended and 12 year old Rachel was packing up to go home.

"Do you really have to leave?" Asked Gaara wrapping his arms around here waist from behind.

"Yes. I do."

"Why?" He asked burying his face in her thick white hair.

"My mission is over, plus I need to see my brother. Five years without a family has to be hard on the poor boy." She then turned to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll see you again." She pressed her lips up against his and seconds later she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a two day trip from the Sand village to the Leaf, but Rachel managed to arrive in less than a millisecond. She walked into the Hokage's office and saw that he was not alone. He had a group of jounin surrounding him and they all seemed to be staring into a crystal ball.

"Ah, Rachel. Nice to see you again." The Hokage said with a wrinkly grin.

"Thank, you too." She smiled back.

"Your brother is graduating today; you can go see him after you bring me your mission report."

"Okay." She said handing him a stack of paper. "Bye." And just like that she was gone.

When she left the room, a tired looking, grey-haired jounin spoke up.

"Who was that?" The masked man asked the Hokage.

"That, Kakashi, was one of your new students."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel arrived at the school and stopped outside a classroom door. She looked inside and saw a boy with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and kitty whiskers glaring at a pale boy with coal, black eyes and bluish-black, duck butt hair. The two boys were surrounded by a group of girls that were yelling and glaring at the blonde.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuke-kun." Said a pink haired girl.

'_Ha…looks like duck-butt got himself a fan club,'_ Rachel thought. _'Henge no jutsu.'_

She changed herself into an average looking boy with a high pony tail, and then walked into the classroom.

She sat down on the row in front of the one Naruto and Sasuke were occupying. After looking back and forth from the boys to the angry girls, she got an idea. It was kind of mean, but it was worth it.

She faced forward and then elbowed the blonde in the back. All of a sudden the room was quiet. Rachel stood up to face the boys who were now in a lip lock. She was about to laugh after they separated, but the now fuming fan girls were giving off a "kill the blonde" vibe. And they were going to attack, but they were stopped when Rachel jumped onto the desk separating Naruto from the mob.

"Move out of the way, boy!" The annoying, pink thing screamed.

"Why? What did the blonde kid do to you?"

"He kissed Sasuke."

"It takes two people to kiss. If Naruto kissed Sasuke, then Sasuke kissed Naruto. Are you going to hurt Sasuke since he was involved?"

"NO!" The pink spaz yelled.

"Then there is no logic in hurting Naruto."

"He's annoying." Pinky blurted as if that was reason enough.

"…Sakura-chan, why are you so mean?" The blonde mumbled behind Rachel.

"Well, Sakura." Rachel continued, looking from the blonde to the pinkette. "You're annoying me right now; maybe I should beat you up."

"You can't do that!" Sakura stated matter-of-factly. "Boys can't beat up girls."

Rachel looked down, only to realize that she was still henged. Looking back up with a Sasuke like smirk on his/her face, she said: "You keep thinking that, and we'll see how long you last as a ninja."

Before Sakura could respond, a brown skinned (yet not as brown as Rachel) brunette walked in.

"Alright everyone, time to announce the teams."

The children in the room sat down and quieted as the teams were announced. There were cheers and boos heard every time a name was called.

"Okay," said the brunette, "team seven will be a little different from the other teams. Because of Naruto's last minute graduation, instead of it being the average 3 cell team. It will be the following four people:

"Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

And…Rachel?"

Everyone started whispering with confused looks on their face after the last person was called. Even Sasuke looked up at the sound of the familiar and uncommon name.

"Who is Rachel?" Naruto asked.

"I am." Said the henged boy as he/she stood up.

"But, Rachel is a girl's name." Sakura stated. Sasuke also nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then, I guess that means I'm a girl." She said poofing back to normal.

_**THUD!**_

"Ow!" Rachel said, hitting the ground. She looked up to see a pair of charcoal eyes staring into her's.

"Is it really you?" Sasuke asked in a hope, harsh, yet still some what cool tone.

"Yeah, duck-butt. Now get off of me. You're squishing my stomach."

Sasuke kind of ignored the words after 'yeah'. He pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed her on the cheek while almost every girl in the room began to faint, scream, and cry. "I missed you, too." Rachel said hugging her brother back. "Now get off!"

Sasuke would have cried, too. But that just wasn't something that he did. It turned out that even though Rachel was told that he survived, he wasn't told about her. So seeing her again was a pretty big surprise for him.

"What happened to-" Rachel put up her had to silence him.

"We can talk later."

"During lunch?"

"Sure."

Sasuke got up and pulled Rachel over to the table he had been sitting at. He then sat her down in between him and Sakura. The brunette continued calling out names while Sakura shot invisible eye-daggers at Rachel. There was no doubt that Rachel was prettier than her, but she was not about to loose Sasuke to some random girl she had never met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When lunch began, Sasuke dragged Rachel up to an empty room.

"Okay," Sasuke started, "where have you been these last five years?"

"The Sand Village."

"Why?"

"The Hokage told me that the Kazekage needed a play-mate for his son, so he asked me if I wanted the job."

"So it was like a long term mission?"

"Yeah." (A/N: Rachel doesn't want anyone to know she's a jounin)

"So, when did you become a genin?" He asked, pointing at her headband.

"A while ago. How have things been in the village?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any friends?"(A/N: Rachel knows the answers to her questions)

"Not really."

"Girlfriends?"

"No."

"Boyfriends?"

"…NO!"

"Why not? You have so many fans."

"They're annoying."

"I can't argue with that."

"Hn, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"WHO?!"

"His name's Gaara, you'll meet him later."

"How do you kn…YOU'RE STILL PSYCHIC?!"

"Yep."

"So you knew I was still alive?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was allowed to. Also, I knew I'd see you again.

He glared at her for a minute, then a bird came flying threw the window. It landed on Rachel's shoulder and she pulled a note from its leg.

'Rachel, come to the Hokage office.'

"I got to go, man." She said.

"Wait."

"I'll talk to you later today. Don't worry."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled out a rice ball and leaned against a window.

Rachel watched him for a few seconds, and then turned to leave.

"Bye", she said, "watch out for shadow clones."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, but she was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Hokage's office, the Hokage was at his desk and Kakashi was reading an orange book next to the window.

"Ah, Rachel", said the Hokage, "let me introduce you to-"

"Hatake Kakashi." Rachel interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"I just know things."

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah."

"Who were my old team mates?"

"Uchiha Obito, Haruno Rin, and Naruto's father Namikaze Minato."

"How the hell did you know that?" He turned to the Hokage. "Who is this girl?"

"This is Rachel. She is a psychic, time freezer. She's very talented when it comes to jutsus, and is believed by the elders to be something called an 'Avatar'. She has spent the last five years in the Sand Village and will be joining the other three genin on your team."

"Okay", he said glaring at Rachel, "if you really are psychic, then how am I going to test the genin?"

"Bell test."

"And who's going to pass?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I told you, the future could change. And we don't want that to happen, now do we?"


	5. A New Mission

Chapter 3

Kakashi still didn't believe that Rachel was psychic. He refused to believe it, but he didn't have time to argue. He was an hour late for his first meeting with his new genin team. He left the Hokage office before Rachel did and didn't even bother to tell her where he was going. Ten minutes later, he arrived at the classroom where his genin were supposed to be waiting. He had been so deep in angry thoughts about Rachel and how she could lie to him with such a straight face, that he didn't even notice an eraser covered in pink chalk dust. The eraser was wedged in between the top of the sliding door. As soon as he opened the door, the eraser plopped on his head turning his grey hair a pinkish color.

"Nice job in changing the chalk color." A blonde boy shouted to a girl in the corner.

"Thanks." Rachel said looking up, a smile forming on her face.

'_How did she get here before me?' _Kakashi thought for a moment. He then looked at everyone in the room. After doing so for a few seconds, he finally decided to say something.

"My first impression of you four…I hate you." He said this more to Rachel and the blonde than anyone else. "Come on. Let's go to the roof to talk." He said motioning the children to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay everybody, why don't we introduce ourselves." Kakashi said when they got to the roof.

"How do you want us to introduce ourselves Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Just say you're name, hobbies, like, dislikes, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. My name, Hatake Kakashi, I have a few hobbies. I don't plan on telling any of you what I like. I dislike…children that lie." He said looking at Rachel. Then he continued. "And as for dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about it." He then pointed to Naruto who then started.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then continued with a long speech about ramen and becoming Hokage, datt'e bayo. Then Sakura began.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are…I like…Well, the person I like…" She kept glancing over at Sasuke and blushing harder every time she did. "I hate Naruto and girls that get in my way. And my dream…" She looked back at Sasuke, who was staring at Rachel (but neither Sakura nor Rachel noticed that) and then she squealed. When she was done, Sasuke gave his famous speech.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a few hobbies. There are many things that I hate. I don't like much of anything. I have dream. No. It is an ambition that will not be left as something as simple as a dream. My ambition is to restore my clan and to kill a certain man."

Rachel sighed at the words 'kill a certain man', she then began her introduction.

"My name is Rachel."

"What is your last name?" Sakura cut in.

"Unimportant. Don't interrupt me."

"What do you mean it's 'unimportant'?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She said glaring at the emo boy. "My name is Uchiha Rachel."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Sasuke, yelled.

"Sasuke's my brother."

"I thought you were dating him." Sakura said and Sasuke smirked. Rachel, however, got angry.

"So even though you thought we were dating, you continued to flirt with him." She said pointing at her brother angrily. "That's pretty low, Dobe."

'_She's definitely an Uchiha.'_ Naruto thought after hearing the word 'Dobe'. Sakura just sat there wide eyed, mouth open, and a huge blush taking over her face. Everyone had turned to stare at her.

"Well", Rachel said, calming down. "I guess I'll continue. I don't hate anything. I like pretty much everything. I enjoy writing, listening to music, and drawing. And as far as dreams for the future go, I try not to think too hard about it. I'd rather just wait and _see_ what happens."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel and Sasuke went straight home after the meeting. Kakashi had told them that they had their first 'mission' tomorrow. They were to show up at 6:00 A.M. and they were warned not to eat breakfast. This of course, was a warning Rachel was willing and ready to ignore.

After eating dinner, the two went to bed. Sasuke told Rachel that it was only fair that she stay in the house with him. He did still own the family mansion, along with all the other Uchiha houses in the neighborhood. For some reason, he never sold them. It was probably because he had inherited a large amount of money from all the murdered family members that Itachi had been stupid enough not to clean out before leaving.

The next morning Rachel woke up at 6:30. Sasuke was already gone, but that was probably because he wasn't used to someone else in the house. He might have forgotten she was there. Anyway, even though it was 30 minutes past the arranged time, Rachel knew Kakashi wasn't going to arrive until 9. He was the kind of guy who woke up early enough to be on time, but spent hours mourning in front of the graves of his long past friends. It saddened her the first time she _saw_ him doing it. She knew that she would have to find away to liven up his life. He was too depressed.

Rachel arrived at the meeting grounds at 8:30. Everyone was there, except Kakashi of course.

"Why are you so late? You never used to be late for anything." Sasuke said to Rachel.

"I woke up late. I was tired. Yesterday I made a two-day trip in less than one. Plus, I ate breakfast."

"He told us not to eat breakfast." Sakura stated angrily.

"And I ignored him. Also, he ain't here yet so there's nothing wrong with me being late."

(20 minutes later)

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison as their masked teacher appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well you see. A black cat crossed my path-"

"Save it." Rachel said, cutting him off.

"Okay. Well then. Let's begin. I have three bells. Your objective is to take one from me. Whoever fails to do so will be tied to a pole while I eat lunch in front of them. Then they will be sent back to the academy. Alright? Now, you have until noon. GO!"

You all should know how this goes. Naruto gets finger ass raped, humiliated, and then tied up for attempting to steal Kakashi's lunch box. Sakura faints like THREE times. Sasuke gets buried in the dirt after _almost_ grabbing a bell. But for some reason, Kakashi didn't see Rachel at all.

"Okay", Kakashi said to everyone as he tied Naruto to the training post. "None of you have to go back to the academy, because you should all just give up on being ninja. None of you know what it means to be a ninja. You were put on three and four person teams for a reason. You are supposed to work _together_."

"Well that explains a lot." Sasuke said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, Rachel, why didn't you tell that to us earlier?" Naruto asked.

"It sure would have saved us the trouble." Sakura stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi questioned. He didn't like being left out of the loop.

"When you hung me upside down from the tree, Rachel cut me down."

"When you put me under that genjutsu ,she released me from it."

"Hn. And when you buried me underground, she pulled me out."

"Really?" The still confused sensei asked.

"Yep." Rachel said with a smile.

'_Maybe she really did know.' _Kakashi then shook the thought and continued talking while handing everyone but Naruto a lunch box. "I'll give you guys another chance, then. After you eat you can try again. Just don't feed Naruto. His cheating ass doesn't disserve food."

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Rachel."

"Since you're going to test us again. Do you want this back?" She asked pulling one of his bells out of her jean pocket. She could have sworn that the visible fraction of the masked man's face turned whiter at that moment, but it didn't matter. Kakashi grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her into the woods.

"How? When…when did you…?" He was freaking out. No one, _no one_ had _ever _passed his test. Especially not without him realizing it. "Are you really a kid? Are you really 12? Are you a jounin?"

"I have the ability to freeze time. I got the bell when you said 'go'. I am not a kid, I'm a preteen. I am12. And how can I be a jounin? I just got back yesterday from a 5 year trip to the Sand Village. That would mean that I would have had to have become a jounin before I left. How many 7 year old jounins do you know?" (A/N: Technically not lying)

He was about to respond when he saw Sakura attempting to feed Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"WHAT THE F DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FEEDING THE BOY?!" He exclaimed suddenly appearing in front of the three genin. At this moment the children had frantically gone into explanation mode. They told Kakashi that they did it because they were a team and yada yada yada. And you know what? They passed the test, woot woot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks were filled with one D-rank mission after another. Stuff like cat retrieval and weed picking. You know, the back-breaking yet extremely boring work people make children and immigrants do as a source of cheap labor.

Eventually Naruto got sick of this shit and exploded into a little bitch fit in the Hokage office. Now the 5 of the shinobi are on there way to the Waves Country for a 'C-rank' mission involving them escorting some drunken bridge builder home.

According to the bridge builder, there wasn't anyone out to neither capture nor kill him. No gangs, no mobsters, no drug dealers, no missing mist nin, no nothing. But Rachel knew better than to believe that.

Everyone else in the ninja group began to realize what was going on after they spotted a mysterious looking puddle of water. It hadn't rained in the village at all since Rachel had gotten back, so seeing a rain puddle in the middle of the road was very strange.

Seconds after passing the water, a long spiked chain flew from and was aimed at Kakashi. Before Kakashi could make a replacement, Rachel froze time. She pulled the two ninja out of the puddle and the wrapped the spiked chain around the two of them. She then unfroze time. After doing so, she swiftly knocked the surprised assassins unconscious.

As Rachel made her way back to her group, she saw all of their expressions change from alert to surprise to ready to attack to confusion then to awe. All their jaws had dropped comically as they took in what they had not even seen happen.

"What?" Rachel asked them all innocently.

"I didn't even see you move." Kakashi said. That's when Rachel noticed that his sharinghan eye was open.

"So?"

"Don't you _'so'_ me!"

"Sensei, come on. Stop freaking out. I already knew the demon brothers were about to attack. Actually, judging by the way that you kept eyeing that puddle, I am sure that you also knew of the threat it possessed. I shouldn't have to keep reminding you of what I can do, so this is the last time. Yes, I can stop time. No, not even you can see me. Why? Because no one can."

The grey haired jounins just glared at each other for a few minutes. Kakashi then covered his left eye and turned to the bridge builder.

"So what did you not tell us?"

"He's building a bridge." Rachel answered for him. "The bridge will help the economy in his village. They'll be able to trade freely and prosper. At the moment, there is a man by the name of Gato running the market. Anything good is bad to him. He's the one that's been sending assassins."

"Is…that true?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder, who just nodded in agreement.

"Let's keep moving." Rachel ordered the group.

"But this is an A-rank, maybe even an S-rank, mission. He only paid for a C." Kakashi explained.

"So your just going to let him die, is that it?" Rachel snapped angrily. "Did I not just tell that he was too poor to afford the right kind of protection? I don't care what kind of ninja you are. But what kind of a person are you?"

Silence.

"Let's go. NOW!" Rachel demanded and everyone silently followed.


	6. You Are Gay Now Deal With It

Sorry about all the late updates. My mom took my journal away. She said something about "obsession" and "being anti-social" and "not spending enough time studying". But in the end she returned my beloved book to me when our grades were sent home. It appears that my increase in writing boosted my English grade from a C to a B plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was mostly silence for the next hour or so. Naruto had made his way to the front of the group. He was determined to prove that he could detect stalkers too.

He suddenly threw a kunai in a nearby bush; he then jumped in after it. He emerged from the bush moments later with an unusually white rabbit. This particular bunny was only supposed to turn white during the winter, and seeing how it was the middle of June you can see where the problem lies.

"It was just a bunny, Dobe."

"It looks like we have some company." Rachel said while pulling a kunai out of her pocket.

"No, Rachel, it's just a rabbit." Kakashi stated stupidly. He was blinded by his need to prove the girl wrong, to actually think logically.

"Not just any rabbit. No, it's a replacement rabbit, and not just any replacement rabbit. It's Zabuza's replacement rabbit." Moments later a HUGE sword came flying at them. The all dodged it and it was wedged into the side of a nearby tree. The people who had fallen to the ground to dodge the sword looked up to find a man positioned on top of the handle of the sword.

"So young" Zabuza spoke "Yet my name has reached your ears."

"Well, it's more like my eyes, but anyways." Before Zabuza could speak again, Kakashi jumped in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, I'll take care of Zabuza. You deal protect the bridge builder."

"Whatever." She turned to join her three other teammates, completing the swastikian formation.

Kakashi and Zabuza threw numerous attacks at each other. Eventually, Zabuza caught Kakashi in a water orb thing (GO POK'E BALL!). That's when Naruto and Sasuke began to fight the missing nin. Kakashi broke free of the ball and was about to finish off a worn out Zabuza, when out of nowhere (the trees) needles flew and hit Zabuza in the neck. A young boy of about fifteen appeared next to him in an ANBU outfit. Kakashi walked over to the fallen man and check his pulse.

"He's dead."

"I'll take him now." The boy said while shifting the 'dead' man onto his back.

"Okay" was all the grey-haired jounin could say before he fainted. Rachel caught him just before he hit the ground and maneuvered him onto her back as Haku disappeared.

"He's not dead" was all she said before standing and continuing their trip to the Wave country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is this?" The bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami, asked while looking questioningly at the unconscious jounin.

"He's a prostitute we found on the side of the road. We didn't think it would be right to just leave the poor thing out there like that." Rachel joked with a surprisingly convincing face. The bridge builder and Naruto both broke into laughing fits, not even Sasuke could avoid smiling. In between giggle, Sakura managed to speak.

"Rachel…it's not fair…to talk about Sensei…like that…when he can't even…defend himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

Tsunami had a son named Inari (such strange names). Before Gato took over, Inari really looked up to his step father. Though he was at first just a traveling fisherman, he had become a town hero and a great father figure. He vowed to protect the country even if he had to give his life, unfortunately Gato made sure that only half of that came true. He was killed on a cross (most likely dog wood) in the middle of town as an example to all who opposed Gato (sound familiar to any of you Jesus loving folks). Since then, Inari has done nothing but cry in his room and tear down the hopes of anyone who tries to be a hero.

When Naruto heard of this he decided to knock some sense into the little cry baby (metaphorically of course). He gave one of his famous mind changing, tear jerking speeches. Inari realized that Naruto was special. The two spent everyday together and became closer.

The day they got to the Waves, Rachel and Sasuke (out of supposed boredom) went into Kakashi's room. He was still asleep so Rachel bent down next to him with a bucket of water. She stuck her hands into the bucket. She breathed in, then out. As she exhaled he hands turned to water.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke asked. "Are you a medial ninja?"

"No, I'm a healer. Have you heard of benders?"

"Aren't they Chinese?"

"Yeah."  
"This is Japan…and aren't you African."

"Yes, but I'm a mutt."

"A dog?"

"No. I'm a mixture between numerous races. Chinese must be one of them, but African is the most obvious." By now Rachel had healed the man's bruises and broken bones all that was left was to let him rest. He would wake up soon now that his body didn't have to worry about healing itself. Rachel took this as an opportunity to ask her brother two completely random questions that had been bugging the crap out of her.

"Nii-san."

"Yeah?" He hadn't been called that in like, forever.

"Did Itachi or, well, anyone ever tell you how his sharinghan was activated at such a young age? I mean it comes to you when you're put under a lot of stress in a life threatening situation. Do you know what he went through when he was eight?"

"No…if you don't know how can I?"

"It was just bugging me. I wanted to make sure."

"Okay."

"Wait! One more question. Why haven't you asked Naruto out yet?"

"STOP ASKING ME QESTIONS LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GAY!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"


	7. Are Kitsunes Bisexuals?

When Kakashi finally woke up, he decided that it would be a good idea for everyone to learn how to climb trees.

"But Kaikai-sensei, we already know how to climb trees." Naruto whined. "I want to learn something better."

"I meant climbing with only your feet, baka." Kakashi snapped. He's been in a bad mood lately. It probably had something to do with the fact that:

1. Zabuza was still alive.

2. He had been tricked into believing Zabuza was dead.

3. A girl carried him home.

4. He didn't like the girl who carried him home.

5. He thought Rachel was a bitch.

6. The bridge builder's relatives kept thinking he was a prostitute for some reason. And,

7. His head hurt like a mother fucker.

"So how do we do that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm guessing we use our chakra." Sasuke answered.

"That's right. You focus your chakra to the soles of your feet." Kakashi explained.

"But if we can climb using our hands, why would we need to learn how to use catra to do it?" Naruto really doesn't want to do this.

"CHAKRA!" Kakashi still isn't very happy.

"The feet are the hardest place to form chakra." Rachel explained.

"Yeah. And if we learn how to form it there, it'll be easier to use for other not-so-hard places." Sakura added (1).

They started there climbing. Rachel and Sakura mastered it on their first try (girl power!), while Sasuke and Naruto…didn't.

Even after everyone went back to the builder's house, the two were still at it.

"I'm not going to loose to you, datte' bayo!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

After hours of trying, they got it. When they came home (all hot, sweaty, and breathing hard), everyone was sitting at the table and about to start eating.

"You're just in time for dinner." Kakashi said as the two walked through the door, holding on to each other for balance purposes.

"What took you guys so long?" Inari asked.

"Maybe they both realized that they were gay and had hot, steamy man-sex with each other before passing out for about three hours." Rachel said in a convincingly serious voice (but she wasn't serious, you dirty, dirty people). Giggles and coughs (to hide the giggles) were heard around the room.

"NO!" The two boys belted in there puberty cracked voices (but with Naruto's girly, not-so-puberty changed voice, it was more of a shriek).

"Are you sure?" Sakura was totally messing with Naruto right now. Of course she would never in a million years believe that the love of her life (Sasuke-kun, duh) was gay.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I like you, remember? How can I like Sasuke-teme?"

"I heard all kitsune were bisexuals." Rachel added.

All of a sudden, Kakashi started choking on whatever he had stuffed in his mouth (while no one was looking). With one big slap on the back, he stopped. He was about to ask Rachel how she knew about the big Fox secret, but then he remembered that he was most likely not going to get an answer. A promise is a promise, no matter who makes it.

xxxxxxxxx

For some reason, Rachel woke up very late the next day (later than usual, anyway). Everyone was gone, so she walked down to the bridge. Once there, she saw Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura, the builder, and a whole lot of ice mirror things. The mirrors seemed more interesting, so she went to them first. There, she saw the ANBU boy, aka: Haku the drag queen; Sasuke, lying on Naruto's lap and looking kind of…dead; and Naruto, going into his fox cloak phase.

'I'm just in time.' She thought as she watched the mirrors start to break and then Naruto and Haku leaving to fight away from her brother.

When the coast was clear, Rachel appeared next to her brother and began to heal the cuts and bruises using the water from the melted ice. She then removed most of the needles. She knew from her visions that Haku wasn't an evil boy/girl. He wouldn't kill for any reason unless it was an order from Zabuza. At this moment, Sasuke was in the same false death state that Haku was more than used to using. And from the things her ANBU brother had taught her, Rachel knew that it was best for an inexperienced needle user, such as herself, to remove said weapon before the victim woke up. So she waited. She watched as Haku's masked fell off and Naruto's cloak began to disappear.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" Haku asked.

"You, you're that g- I mean boy from the forest." Naruto was pretty damn confused (mostly about Haku's sexuality).

Rachel saw the mist around her fading and knew exactly what was about to happen when the image of nin-dogs was visible in the distance.

"Haku!" She called out. Both boys turned to look at her.

"Ray-chan? When did you get here?" Naruto asked. Just realizing that she was, in fact, there.

"Just now", she answered, "Haku, please come here for a minute."

When Haku walked over to her, Rachel did a number of hand signs and then touched Haku's chest. When she did, every part of his body that she touched became transparent (or as Danny Phantom calls it: intangible).

"What are you doing?"

"Making it so that no damage can be done to your heart."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Just then, they all heard what sounded like birds chirping loudly in the distance. It was coming from Kakashi and Zabuza.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards Zabuza's restrained body. Haku disappeared and then reappeared in front of Zabuza right when the lightning blade was about to connect.

It looked almost as if Kakashi's hand had pierced straight through Haku's heart. But thanks to Rachel's jutsu (that does not exist), it didn't. If the Chidori hadn't been known for its sharpness, Kakashi would have been suspicious about how easy it had been to cut through the smaller boy's chest. Also, if the shock from the lightning type jutsu hadn't knocked Haku unconscious, I'm sure that even more questions would have been asked.

Kakashi put Haku on the ground and then continued to fight Zabuza, who had broken free of the dogs' hold on him. Then, Gato and his men arrived.

"It seems that I was foolish for hiring such lazy, good-for-nothing ninjas." Gato taunted. "Especially this one." The cat-like crime boss kicked at the 'dead' boy in front of him (2). That's when Naruto got angry.

"How can you let him do that after Haku gave his life for you?!"

"That's none of your business, brat." Zabuza answered coldly.

"But he cared about you! He…he called you his special person!" Tears started streaming down Naruto's face. "He was willing to give anything…everything up for your happiness, even his own life! J-just l-like…just like Sasuke!" Kakashi gasped at those words. Sakura ran toward the remaining ice mirrors to see if it really was true. When the wailing of the pink haired kunoichi could be heard, he knew it must be true.

"He told me that his dream…his dream was to see all of your dreams come true." Naruto was still crying. "A-and you're just going let them disrespect him?!"

"SHUT UP!" Zabuza yelled as tears fell from his closed eyes. "Just…shut up."

"Awww, isn't this cute." Gato teased. "I thought ninjas never showed emotions." As he was talking, he didn't notice that Zabuza's mask was ripping off. If he had noticed, he would have known that something bad was about to happen.

"Kakashi", Zabuza looked at the other masked man. "It seems that I am no longer working for this man. I don't see any reason for us to keep fighting." Kakashi shook his head in agreement.

"Brat." (bad habit) Zabuza said as he faced Naruto. "Give me your kunai." Naruto did as he was told.

"Gato, I'll…." Gato looked up when he heard his name. "I'll kill you!" Zabuza ran forward, knife in his mouth, and cut his way through the gang Gato had now hid himself behind. The thugs beat and stabbed Zabuza countless times, but he endured the pain and broke through them. He cornered Gato at the edge of the unfinished bridge.

"As the Demon of the Mist, it is obvious that the devil will forever torture me in the fiery pits of Hell. But I'll be damned if you don't join me there. An eternity spent with me sounds great, am I right?!" With those words, Zabuza stabbed the crime boss in the heart. The wounded Gato was pushed back into the cold water by the force of the attack.

With the little energy Zabuza had left, he limped towards Haku's sleeping body. But before he could get there, he collapsed.

"You killed our boss." One of the thugs spoke up.

"You're gonna regret that." Said another. At that moment, Inari showed up with the rest of the village. They were all armed with weapons and looked battle ready.

"We can take 'em." One of the bigger gangsters said.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Almost out of thin air, about a hundred Narutos appeared.

"We're not afraid of you, kid." Man, these gangsters are stupid.

"Bushin no Jutsu." Kakashi created his own army of about 50 illusions (3).

"Let's get the Hell out of here!" All of the thugs finally came to their senses and fled. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza and lifted him up. He then placed him next to Haku. Zabuza turned over to face the boy as a light snow fell from the sky.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"About what?" Guess who. It's Rachel!

"Haku's dead." Kakashi answered in a not-so-surprisingly guilty tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, stupid, I stabbed him in the heart."

"Uh-huh." Rachel said uncaringly as she walked towards the boy. She then placed her hand on his chest. "Then why is his heart still beating? Seriously Sempai, this is like the second time you've been wrong about someone dying."

"But how?" Zabuza was surprised and, yet at the same time, happy.

"It's a secret." Rachel answered as she turned around to heal Zabuza's wounds.

"How can I ever pay you back?" Zabuza asked as Haku flipped over in his sleep.

"You can't. I want you to pay me forward. Healing you was my way of paying Haku forward, now you can help someone else.(4)"

"What did Haku do?" Kakashi asked. But before anyone could answer, Sakura screamed.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Sakura latched on to a struggling Sasuke.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Woman. You're hurting me."

When Zabuza was healed, he lifted the still sleeping (wow) Haku up and disappeared.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered and then they all left the bridge.

xxxxxxxxx

The bridge was finished a few weeks later. Even though the threats were all gone, it was still required for them to make sure the bridge got built. They were currently packing and preparing to leave. Rachel was in one of the rooms making sure that she wasn't forgetting anything when Sasuke walked in.

"Oh, hey. I was just about to go looking for you."

"Hn. Why?"

"I needed to ask you a question."

"What kind of question could a psychic possibly need to ask?"

"Why did you jump in front of those needles during the battle with Haku?"

"I didn't know you were watching. Why didn't you help us fight?"

"I wasn't watching, baka! Stop changing the subject! I know Naruto asked you the same thing."

"His life…" The male Uchiha looked down at the ground. "It was more important than mine."

"You are so gay."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are. At least, I think that's what you call it when a boy is attracted to another boy."

"…"

"See? I told you."

"No, I just like him as a friend."

"Don't even try that with me. You haven't talked to him long enough for him to be a friend worth sacrificing yourself for."

"Maybe…he had more to live for."

"What about your 'ambition'?"

"You could--"

"No I couldn't. As a psychic, I'm not allowed to kill people or reveal my visions. You know that."

"Well, what if he doesn't like me back?! Did you ever think about that?"

"Well, what if he does? Did you ever think about that?"

"I can't."

"Hn. What kind of Uchiha says they can't do something? I thought that they didn't care about what others thought. The only thing that mattered was what they, as an Uchiha, wanted." Sasuke glared at her, how dare she deny his Uchiha-ness. Then his face fell to look at the floor.

"I don't know."

"Then think about it." She smiled and then left him alone.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day they departed. As they were crossing the 'Great Naruto Bridge', Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? When we get back home, do you want to go out with me?"

"No."

"Sakura-chan, I'm available. Don't you want to go out with me?"

"Can it, Naruto!'

"N-Naruto-kun?" I guess the Hyuugas and the Uchihas are distant relatives. Sasuke was sounding just like Hinata right now. Everyone turned to the stuttering manly-man.

"Yeah, teme?" So clueless.

"Never mind, Dobe."

"This is interesting." Kakashi thought out loud.

"It really is, isn't?" Rachel smiled at her sempai. 'Okay, this ain't gonna work.' Then it hit her, she was going to use this 'interesting' triangle to drag her older brother out of the closet. Whether he wanted her to or not.

"Sakura, why don't you go out with Naruto?" Rachel asked as Sasuke glared daggers at his sister and her stupid question.

"He's annoying." Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"That's only because you keep turning him down." Rachel explained. "Seriously, he's adorable. I'm surprised that he only has a few fan girls."

"I have fan girl!" Naruto cheered. "Who's in it?"

"That's not important." Sasuke cut in. "Anyways, who would like you?"

"Just ignore him." Rachel said.

"What's so cute about him?" Sakura asked. You know, for a genius, she's pretty slow.

"Well, we all know that Sasuke's got that straight-up-fine-bad-boy-I-might-look-like-an-emorific-lost-cause-but-maybe-there-is-someone-out-there-who-can-heal-my-scars look. But Naruto's got that blonde-hair-big-blue-eyes-I-want-you-to-hug-me-until-all-my-troubles-are-gone look pulled off quite nicely. All he needs to do is take that forehead protector off and tie it to his arm or thigh, and then unzip that jacket. He'd be the envy of ukes everywhere. And when he gets taller-"

"I'm gonna grow!" Naruto cheered. "Will I be taller than Sasuke-teme?"

"No, stop interrupting." Rachel snapped. "Anyways, when he gets taller he could even be a seme."

"What makes you think I'm gay?"

"Bi." Kakashi answered, remembering the conversation a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, so do you understand his cuteness now?" The question was directed at Sakura. But for some _strange_ reason, Sasuke started nodding his head. Sadly (for him that is), this did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. They all stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked.

"What?! Stop looking at me, losers! It's not like I'm gay or anything!" The boy was blushing in shades darker than his own scarlet eyes. An Uchiha blushing was a sight never once seen in history. "I just think he'd be cuter if…Don't judge me! STOP LAUGHING!"

By this time, everyone was on the ground. They were rolling on their backs and clutching their sides. Even Sakura couldn't help herself. She was still oh so positive that her manly Sasuke-kun could never be a homosexual. But hearing him and seeing him like this, I don't think there's a person out there who couldn't laugh.

Well, at least Itachi didn't have to worry about any Uchiha babies distracting his 'foolish little brother' from getting stronger.

1. Even though she still gets annoyed by Naruto, she's not a terrible person. She's related to Rin, one of Kakashi's old teammates. This means that her family didn't bash the 4th's only child as much as everyone else's did. Rin was the 4th's student, after all.

2. In Spanish, _gato_ means cat.

3. Kakashi knows how to do the Shadow clone jutsu, but it's an S-level move. That means anyone (with a normal chakra level) could die using it too much. So since Kakashi wanted to scare these guys and since he was already worn out, he used a regular illusion clone technique.

_4. Pay It Forward_ was the name of a movie. It was really good, sad, touching, etc.


	8. The Test

It had been a while since they had returned from the Wave Country and Kakashi had decided to keep an eye on his 'psychic' stud

Disclaimer: I own Rachel, and no one else.

Warning: May contain one, or more, pedophile jokes. But none of the characters are pedophiles…. At least, none of the ones that have been introduced yet. I mean, you guys can't expect me, and all my funny glory, to pass up the opportunity to crack some Orochi-pedophile jokes.

(:P)

It had been a while since they had returned from the Wave Country and Kakashi had decided to keep an eye on his 'psychic' student. He decided that the best way to do that was to make her follow him everywhere. He knew there was something strange about her, he just didn't know what. But he knew that if he always had her next to him, he'd find out sooner or later.

At the moment, Kakashi was at the Hokage building and about to enter the conference room for a meeting: jounin only meeting.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi stopped Rachel from entering through the door.

"I'm supposed to follow you, right?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"This meeting is for jounin and the Hokage, only?" Kakashi felt pretty superior to the younger child as he said this.

"Then why is he going in?" Rachel pointed to Iruka-sensei (chuunin).

"Because he's a teacher."

"So, what? Are you expecting me to stand outside until the meeting is over?"

"No, I want you to go tell the rest of our squad to meet me at the bridge in…" He looked at the clock on the wall. "Two hours."

"Fine." Then she left. When she did, Kakashi walked into the conference room.

"Kakashi?" The Hokage turned to the jounin as he entered the room. "Where's Rachel? I thought she was following you around."

"I told her to go find the other genin on our team."

'If only Kakashi knew the truth, Rachel probably wouldn't miss all of her required meetings with me and the other jounin. Well, I guess it doesn't matter that she missed this All Jounin meeting. She doesn't actually _lead_ a team of genin.' The old man thought before he began his meeting.

(T-T)

Rachel was walking down a fence-enclosed path when she saw her team. Sasuke was in the middle of the path, a few feet away from a red-headed boy. Behind him were Naruto, Sakura, and three children she recognized: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Behind the red-head were two people: a blonde girl and a brunette in a black jumpsuit.

"SAND SIBS!" She called out to them.

(='.'=) (earlier)

Konohamaru and his squad were all in the middle of talking with their idol, Naruto, about their new team and how they all want to grow up and be just like him. Then, somehow, the subject changed. Now they were making fun of Naruto and his crush on Sakura, who just-so-happened to be standing a few feet away.

As Konohamaru ran for his life down the brick road, he was too scared to notice anything other than the pinkette, who was slowly gaining speed. He was knocked to the ground when he hit something, hard.

"Watch where you're going, brat." A deep voice spoke before lifting the scared boy off of the ground by his scarf.

"Let him go!" Naruto ordered the older boy with Konohamaru in his grip.

"Yeah, Kankuro, let's not start anything. We just got here; do you want to give them a reason to make us leave?"

"But I hate kids. Especially arrogant and self-absorbed younger ones.

"You guys aren't from around here." Way to state the obvious. "So me some identification." Sakura demanded as she pulled out a kunai knife.

"Whoa, slow it down, pinky." Temari pulled out a passport. "We have permission."

"Ow! Dammit!" Kankuro dropped Konohamaru when a rock nailed him in the hand.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice asked from the trees.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Sakura and Moegi swooned as Sasuke crushed a rock in his hand, letting the dust fly away as the wind blew.

"We're here for the chuunin exams; you guys must be pretty stupid not to know that." Temari answered.

"Chuunin…exams?" Naruto had never heard of such a thing.

"Naruto-niichan, the chuunin exam is a test to see if you're strong enough to be promoted to chuunin." Konohamaru explained.

"Kankuro. Temari. What are you two doing, just standing there?" A cold voice asked from the branch opposite Sasuke's.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered.

"W-we weren't d-doing anything." Temari was scared. Gaara had been in a foul mood ever since Rachel left. He had lightened up a bit (if that's even possible for Gaara) when they arrived at the Leaf. That was where Rachel said she lived, right? Oh, she sure hoped so. But seeing Gaara on the little branch, Rachel-less, made her worry. They had already spent half the day looking for her. This couldn't be a good sign.

Gaara and Sasuke both gracefully jumped from the branch (well, Gaara actually teleported, but you get the idea).

"Let's go, I haven't searched the town completely. But if all three of us continue looking, we should find her before lunch." Gaara said before turning to leave.

"So, your name is Gaara." This wasn't a question, it was a statement. Then the Uchiha thought: 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"Gaara of the Funk." Kankuro corrected him. Then Gaara punched him.

"Subaku no Gaara." (Gaara of the Dessert) Gaara corrected the incorrect correction. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Did you say Uchiha?" Kankuro wasn't really paying attention before.

"Yeah."

"Do you-" Gaara was cut off by our favorite blonde in the whole wide world.

"Hey! Don't you want to know who I am?" The boy asked eagerly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I don't really care." Naruto looked defeated by Gaara's hurtful words. But then everyone turned their attention to a voice they heard in the distance.

Gaara recognized the person immediately and before his feet could move, a stream of sand flew out of his gourd.

Sasuke turned to see his sister waving at him as a tsunami (exaggeration, it was a normal sized wave) of sand shot towards her. He quickly jumped in front of her, a kunai in his hand, and stood in a protective stance.

Gaara calmly and coolly walked (ran) towards the Uchihas when he realized that the sand wasn't going to work. But when he got within arms reach, he was stopped.

"Stay away from my sister." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke, this is Gaara." Rachel explained.

"I know that."

"Yeah, but this is _Gaara_." Rachel reached out to pull the sand man into a hug.

"You're…Gaara?" Sasuke asked as he slowly put his kunai away. Gaara nodded as Sasuke studied him.

"I don't like him." Sasuke concluded.

"Well, that's just too damn bad." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Because all that matters is that I like him."

(X.X)

After everyone was 'properly' introduced, Rachel told the rest of Team 7 about their meeting: which was now only 20 minutes away.

The Sand Sibs followed the four to their officially, unofficial meeting place at the little bridge near the woods. They arrived on time, but obviously Kakashi didn't.

"So, Rachel, how did you meet Gaara? I mean, he lives all the way in the Wind Country's Hidden Village." Sakura decided to ask. Hey, if Kakashi wasn't going to show up, they sure weren't going to silently wait for the time to pass until he did. Little did the idiots know, Kakashi _was_ there on time today (totally shocking, I know). He was under the bridge and listening to the little genin as they talked. He hadn't planned on eavesdropping; he had actually wanted to surprise them by being early. But when unrecognizable children showed up with his team, well, who wouldn't want to know more about them.

"Sakura," Rachel began, "did you ever wonder why you never saw me around the village or at Sasuke's house- on the many occasions that you followed him home- at all for the past 12, or so, years?"

"No. But now that you mention it, why?" She answered. She couldn't have possibly been aware of how rude that sounded.

"At a young age I moved to the Wind Country. Before I moved, I live here but I never actually left my house. I don't think that I'll ever know why."

'It's worth looking in to, I guess.' Kakashi thought in his hidden silence.

"But anyways, since I started out living in a Hidden Village, it was only natural that I move to Hidden Village. I moved before you guys even started school. So you didn't know Sasuke, yet." Rachel finished.

'Such boring children,' Kakashi thought. 'I don't think this conversation is going to go anywhere. It sucks, listening to information that you already know.'(1)

_POOF_

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto chorused.

"I was-"

"Standing under the bridge." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all finished Kakashi's sentence. Kakashi almost cried. 'More brats. These kids are just like Rachel. I don't think I can handle anymore of them.' Really, Kakashi should have realized that if Rachel grew up around them, she's probably going to be just like them. His train of thought was cut off when Naruto's brain finished processing.

"UNDER THE BRIDGE! YOU WERE-"

"About to say that I requested for the four of you to be entered into the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi cut Naruto off.

"You did!" Naruto squealed as he hooked himself on to his teacher (in a manly way). "Oh, I loves you Kai-Kai sensei!" (Oh, so very manly). Sasuke glared at the two. Even though the grey-haired, copy ninja was trying very, very hard to pull the blonde spaz off of him, Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous. So he did what any jealous man would do, he balled his fists and called them all morons.

(B()(Somewhere at some point later that day)

Rachel ditched Kakashi, who still wasn't sure how she did it.

It went a little something like this:

They were all walking down the street, when they passed a small, windowed shop.

"Wait a minute." Kankuro stopped as he saw the contents of the window display.

"Kankuro, you pervert, you're too young to be reading books like that." Rachel scolded. At her words, Kakashi turned to look at the display. It was that dirty book store he always shopped at. And, oh my, they had just released a new book. It wasn't from the "Icha Icha" collection but he didn't care. He was about to go in and buy it but then he noticed everyone had left him.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Yep, he had no idea how it happened. No idea, what-so-ever.

After giving up on finding the grey-haired brat and the Suna demons, Kakashi went to find Iruka. The two of them sat on the roof of Iruka's apartment building, not talking for a while. Iruka broke the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei?"

"Do you really -and I mean really, really- think that all nine…wait, no, ten rookies are ready for the exams. I mean, they just graduated. They can't possibly be that experience. Naruto barely graduated and it was only a few months ago! They might…or, they could…." Kakashi raised his hand to stop Iruka from continuing.

"It doesn't matter what I think. You'll just ignore whatever I say and/or argue with my reasons. Besides, the Hokage gave you an assignment. He told you to personally test them out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right….Is there anything that you want to tell me before I start?"

"Well, sensei, I would think that you, of all people, would know the most about your former students."

"I was talking about Rachel."

"She's a brat."

"Oh, yeah." Iruka started laughing. "People have been talking about you two. Gai even thinks that she's your new rival. He's a little jealous."

"She's too young to rival me."

"Age is just a number."

"She's not good enough."

"She passed your bell test."

"You heard about that!" Kakashi asked.

"Everybody knows about it."

"So?" Iruka turned over to lie on his stomach, supporting his head on his hands. "What's she like?" He kind of held the last word to mock the way that some girls talk to their bestest friends about boys.

"Why are you talking like that? We're not girls." Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Iruka sighed and then turned on his back, still looking up at Kakashi.

"Just answer the question."

"She's stubborn, she breaks rules, she lies, she's disrespectful, lazy, she's…strong,…and smart,…puts other's feelings before her own,…funny…." Iruka started laughing before the jounin could finish. "What?" Kakashi asked in an annoyed voice.

"It doesn't sound like you hate her. It sounds like you like her, and I mean really like her. You seem to treat her the way my younger students treat the girls they crush on."

"…That's sick." Kakashi was right, that was sick. "Besides, I'm not one of your little students."

"You sure are acting like one."

"I AM NOT!" He screamed before crossing his arms and turning to face away from Iruka. "Shut up." He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest (totally not childish, right?).

"So?" Iruka stopped teasing for a moment. "What should I do when I 'test' her?"

"You…should fight her in person. You can use clones or genjutsus on everyone else, but not her. It'll make it a lot…easier, and be less…of a chakra waste for you." Kakashi sure was lucky he had a mask on. Otherwise, Iruka would have seen the sly smile that was slowly forming on his face.

"Okay." And Iruka left.

'That'll teach him to call me a pedophile.' And then Kakashi left to find the little girl that he liked to follow around.

(-.-'') (later…much)

How did Iruka test the children? He fought with them, of course. The only interesting thing about this, though, was how he got them alone to fight without them knowing who he was. He first transformed himself into some random, umbrella-carrying, grass ninja. Then, he did the following:

He kid napped…or dog napped Akamaru.

He stole Shino's sunglasses.

He kid napped Moegi while she was talking to Naruto.

He was about to steal Chouji's bag of potato chips, but ended up being chased away when he accidentally called him fat.

He couldn't find Shikamaru so he just skipped him for the time being.

He asked Sakura out using a Sasuke genjutsu. He took her for a walk in the forest, and then attacked.

He did the same for Ino.

He tried to ask Hinata on a date using a Naruto genjutsu, but she fainted. Then he tried kid napping her sister, Hyuuga Hanabi, but Hinata didn't really care. Then…well, he gave up.

He couldn't figure out what to do with Sasuke, so he went to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what should I do to get Sasuke alone? He never actually talked in school, so I don't know his interests."

"I'll get him alone, you just follow me." Kakashi transformed himself into Naruto and then walked in the direction of the Uchiha estate. "Come on, but keep yourself hidden."

"Wait, Kakashi, I don't think this-"

"Hidden means be quiet." So Iruka shut up. The two of them, with Iruka still hidden, passed by Sasuke's house. When they got to the entrance, the transformed Kakashi stopped.

"Training!" He shouted in the most Naruto-like voice. Kakashi then removed his jacket. Iruka was about to ask about how this was going to work, but then he sensed some movement in the bushes near the gate. So he just kept quiet.

They walked on for a while and then stopped at a wooded area about a mile away. Iruka could tell that Sasuke had been following them the entire time, but he had been doing it quietly. Why didn't he just say 'hello' to Naruto? Why was he being so sneaky? Iruka just couldn't understand.

When they entered a clear area, Kakashi/Naruto started with push-ups. With the tight muscle shirt he was wearing, you could easily see his sweaty arms flex as he pushed up from the ground and then came back down. After the sweat had dampened his shirt enough, Kakashi removed it. Now it was stretching time. Mostly toe touches, back bends, splits, etc. Why was Sasuke still hiding? And why could Iruka smell blood?

Iruka got tiered of watching this, and the metallic smell was getting nauseating. So he attacked the fake Naruto using a genjutsu clone. Then it was attacked by a bloody Uchiha less then a second later. When the genjutsu was defeated, Iruka prepared. But Kakashi wasn't done yet.

"Oh Sasuke, thank you!" the fake Naruto jumped on his savior. "Thank you so much!"

The shirtless blonde must have been moving a little too much for Sasuke's poor heart, because he fainted.

"Let's go find Rachel." Kakashi said as he changed back.

"You're just going to leave him there?" Iruka was worried. It looked like Sasuke got hurt at some point during the battle, because blood was flowing in dangerous amounts out of his nose.

"He'll be fine."

(P:)

Kakashi and Iruka found Rachel along with the rest of the Sand Sibs eating at a dango shop. When the children left, Iruka hid.

"I think we're being followed." Kankuro said as he stopped a few yards from the restaurant.

"No duh. That perverted Cyclops was bound to catch up to us again." Temari explained. "Rachel told us that he did that normally, though. So don't pay him any attention."

"No, he's right." Gaara stopped; sand was beginning to flow from his gourd. "There." His sand shot into a tree. But before it could hit the target, a grass ninja appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Iruka." Rachel waved at the transformed man.

'Damn.' Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not Iruka."

"Yes, you are." Rachel argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Got 'cha."

Sweat drop.

The fake Grass nin got angry. "Look, I'm not-"

_Thud_

When Rachel unfroze time, everyone saw an unconscious ninja tied up on the ground. Since he was knocked out, Iruka's henge wore off.

"Impressive." Temari nodded her head, as if agreeing with herself.

To be continued...

(1) Seriously, I (the author) don't even know how he knew this stuff. Maybe he likes to do (not-so-thorough) background checks on the people he doesn't like. I say 'not-so-thorough' because he still doesn't know everything about her.


End file.
